Mutual Resentment
by ashabysee
Summary: Aang is sick and in hiding from the firenation with sokka and katara at his side. Zuko contimplates why he's still here and where he should be, someone mistaked for the avatar comes into the light and Zuko may finally have the edge he needs . . .
1. Mistaken identity

Mutual Resentment

I do not claim the right to any involved party or characters associated in around and through the avatar world domain company or anything else. This is a work of fiction, not reality so get your panties out of the bunch.

Chapter one

"The avatar is in the city"

The young boy's breath began to become ragged as the cloaked figure in front of him made its way down and through alleys the large buildings left in their wake. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled to listen to the noise that might lead to his own demise. Their shadows danced at their heels in the dull city lights. The world was going dark at the sun faded into the distant sky though not visible from their current location. Shouts echoed through the tight alley ways hitting the ears of those trying to run unseen through it.

"Split up, they couldn't have gotten far!"

Another cloaked figure came into his view as the first one slowed almost to a stop catching its breath, it was a long run but it seemed they were out of the line of fire. The second figure ushered the two into a back room of a closed shop. His young face was light sepia and his eyes crystal blue. Both sides of his narrow head were shaved while rich brown hair on top of his head pulled back to a wolfs tail near the back crown of his skull. "Seems we're safe for the moment" The first cloaked figure nodded her slim figure shown in the dim light of the shop. Pulling the hood away from her face she had deep brown hair and the same skin tone as the first. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun as well as a braid. From the running strands had fallen framing her face well, she cast a tired smile at the last member of the party.

"Aang how are you holding up?"

Grinning at the woman he laughed quietly and let his eyes rest closed. "Great" His face was flushed a bit, from fever, whoever said airbenders never got colds was lying. He covered his mouth letting out a sneeze, they'd been looking for a place to stay in the city for a while, their plans were changed once they heard the shouts and calls through the town. This far from the ports, they doubted they'd know anything about the avatar, news spread quicker than they had imagined. Before the boys eyes lights started to swirl along with the faces of his companions. "Kata-ara….." His breathing hitched and he would have fallen back if it weren't for the two sets of arms that caught his quickly weakening body. Under normal conditions sleeping it off would have been fine, but they had to creep about this forsaken city for hours, it was lucky they found the empty shop when they did. Any longer may have weakened the boy more that he already was.

"Sokka go find me some water and a cloth" Face strewn with worry the girl helped the young bald boy down onto the floor letting him use her cloak as a cover. His worn yellow and orange clothing had seen better days, trekking through the wilds in this condition only managed to make what started out as a minor head ache, escalate into this. Tired bows knit together in discomfort and pain, had they continued on… well anyone would get this picture. This was no good; he wasn't getting any better with all this running around. The other boy nodded springing into action searching about the abandoned shop for the things they needed. When he returned it seemed the kid had fallen into a fit-full sleep. "Thanks…."

"Is he going to be okay?" Even someone as childish and immature as the water tribesmen had his moments, this was one of them, cracking jokes would not make things any better. The calls outside were still ringing through the town and it began to bother the two members of the group still awake. Appa and Momo were hidden in the forest, if they were found they'd no doubt be able to escape… it wasn't them they were worried about. The flying bison was a massive creature in and of it's self. Anyone who wanted too take him on would have hell to deal with. While Momo the flying lemur would be able to outwit the captors. Another cough erupted into the air from the exhausted airbender and the attention of the two older children turned immediately to the source.

"I'm sure his fever will break soon……" The brown haired girl looked toward the front of the empty store praying no one would come in soon; still it was troublesome having to hide out like this. A boy, a sick boy, this was the worlds last hope and still the world tried to kick them while they were down.

"We found the avatar hurry"

Sokka and the girl blinked looking at each other "They're not after us?"

Less than three blocks away from the shop where the three companions hid a group of ex-firenation soldiers closed in on their pray. Panic crossed their targets eyes as she thrashed about swinging a long wooden staff in each direction at the opposing forces. Her deep brown hair was thrown about as she kept the soldiers at bay, wild brown eyes darted from one of the men to the other. The heart in her chest quivered like a frightened rabbits only she had no where to run. Soft leather boots scrapped against the dirt street as she turned in circles watching the men. She had some experience fighting groups, but nothing like this, no amount of training would have prepared her to come up against actual firebenders. Brown baggy pants she wore hid some of the movements her legs made but the men knew she was out numbered and out classed.

"Any last words airbender?" A scruffy black haired man smirked at the girl, she fit the profile perfectly. Lanky air nomad child who may be disguised as an earth nation citizen with a staff and brown braided hair. She was obviously an air nomad, the woken necklace she wore bore the sign of the air, her arms had the blue arrows of the monks. Even her movements, screamed of the air nomads, or at least the tales that many had been told of them. This was their lucky day, surely the Firenation would welcome them all back with open arms if they returned baring the avatar.

" I'm no-!" The girl dropped her staff and well to her knees feeling the blow to the back of her head forcing the blackness into her vision. Her hands touched the ground to keep her from landing face first into the dirt of the street. The stark white coverings on her arms bore the blue arrows of the air nomads, it was true, but she was no airbender, nor was she the avatar. Blackness and finally emptiness made her finally give into their brutality. While in an abandoned shop down the road a young airbender finally fell into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Looking back

Mutual Resentment

I do not claim the right to any involved party or characters associated in around and through the avatar world domain company or anything else. This is a work of fiction, not reality so get your panties out of the bunch.

Chapter two

"Gimme!" A little girl with pleated hair behind her back chased the older girl around the yard of the home, tears welled up in her eyes as she scuffed herself by running into the porch. With annoyance the older girl walked over and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Cry babies don't get anything out of life Talia" Only a few years older the girl already had signs of being a looker, nicely shaped body with long arms and legs with a cute face, more years down the line and the loss of the baby fat coating her body and she'd have no trouble finding a husband. Her childish lips pulled into a smirk as she looked at the necklace in her hand. " I bet you'd cry a lot more if I throw it in the stream!" Laughing wickedly she began to run off towards the stream when she noticed the youngest girl tackle her too the ground.

" NO!!"

"Get off of me you brat!"

"Girls" Both of them snapped to attention seeing a tall man walk toward them. His training uniform stiff on his body with a green sash tied around his waist. "There is no need for such beautiful girls to fight"

The older girl sighed looking at him then gave the younger girl a firm push knocking her to the ground before running over to her father. " Look what I found in the village" She beamed holding a wooden necklace up to the man with a proud smile on her face.

With a huff the younger girl bounded over. " She stoled it from some traders!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Girls" The father took the item in question sitting down between them. "Well, well, what have we here" Looking it over with his ruff hands he gave each of them a smile. Calloused hands gently brushed the worn wood of the necklace, even after years of wear and tear it was obvious that it was carefully made and crafted. "This must have belonged to an air nomad"

Of the two girls the younger beamed but the older rolled her eyes, she didn't care about it as long as the younger was upset. "Daddy how'd you know that? You're so smart…."

"BECAUSE it has the air symbol on it dummy" The smaller girl glared daggers at the other, she wasn't stupid… she just didn't know what it was.

"Now, now, sisters shouldn't ever fight" Both girls nodded in acknowledgement of this and looked to the man waiting for the final decision on what was to be done with it. Each wanted it for their own reasons but only one would come out victorious in this battle. The older green eye girl smirked a bit about to go in for the kill.

She looked up at her father with a smile and a tilt of her head. "You know Mommy says I should have some jewelry set away for when I get older…" Talia blinked desperate to cease this, she always got everything because she was the eldest.

"b-but!"

"You're right Zaria" The smaller girl could almost feel the hope fleeting away until she noticed and hand on her tiny shoulder. "You have many things set aside, I think Tali should have this one" Her brown eyes lit up happily feeling the wooden beaded necklace put securely into her hands. They were smooth to the touch and soft as velvet in her unworked hands. Meanwhile the older girl fumed trying to come up with some sort of retort, but she gave up and got to her legs going off to cry to her mother. It would do no good but she still wanted some vengeance. No doubt if the younger girl didn't want them there would have been no problem in handing them over. But that was how siblings always were. "Take good care of it little Tali, I'm sure they're worth a lot. We have training now, come on"

"Wait…!" The young girl got to her feet, her legs bare covered in grass and bruises from running about as well as practicing with the boys. " Tell me everything you know about airbenders!"

The sun beat on her face, was it her face? That seemed to be the name for it, was it her eyes that the sun was beating? The heat was obvious but she couldn't be sure. She was being moved, but by what and to where. Possibly she wasn't moving at all but being rocked in place. But if this was the case who was doing it and why, is that what you'd call it? Nothing seemed to be just right, someone was touching her, it felt good but should she do something about it? Maybe yes and maybe no.

"Girl? Are you awake?"

It was a man, what did he want, maybe she was at home, there was still someone touching her, did she fall asleep in the dojo again? Those boys there could sure ruin a good nap. Best to ignore them until they leave.

"Avatar? "

Avatar? That was a strange word but it seemed oh so familiar, the avatar. It was the person who mastered all four elements. The person who had disappeared from the world. Why would someone say such strange things… wait. The avatar was what they were calling her… but when…

As she opened her eyes the sun felt painful on her face. The pure heat beat down on her and she looked up a bit to see a hand fixing her bangs, where was this?

"Good, your awake, wouldn't want to bring a corpse to the firenation now would we?" The man was pale skinned with black hair, it was safe to assume he was from the firenation. Why was he here though? They were in the Earth Kingdom. Supposedly the war still raged across the land, but in the town she was from they mocked the firenation, they were no more than a rumor. As she came to her senses she was able to notice that they were on the back of an ostrich horse in what seemed like a sea of sand. " It's a long trip to the coast but I be we can make it by tomorrow."

"Where's my bag?" The man scoffed looking at her, she was such a skinny little brat, the avatar was supposed to be a kid though, a few more years would make her a woman, right now she was a punk of a kid. Jail bait most likely, she seemed to be a tramp but then again all earth kingdom brats were the same to him.

"So many questions for a captive" This was when she noticed the ropes around her wrists. Struggling she glared daggers as him from her seat in front of him in the saddle. There were five other riders on ostrich horses. All seemingly ex-firenation. " We have it."

"And my staff?"

The tone irritated the man, she was in no position to be being such a little snot but he couldn't hurt a girl, especially not the avatar. "We have it, though I doubt you'll need it where you're going"


	3. Displeased prince

Mutual Resentment

I do not claim the right to any involved party or characters associated in around and through the avatar world domain company or anything else. This is a work of fiction, not reality so get your panties out of the bunch.

Chapter three

"It is important to make a good decision when it comes to these sort of things nephew." The old man stroked his bead at the base of his chin concentrating on the task at hand. His tired eyes were drawn into focus while the other hand rested in the folds of his sleeves. Red clothing stood out starkly against the greens and browns of the earth kingdom store. The attendants of the port city were notably unraveled by their arrival alone. No one went to stop them though, they were harming anyone yet and maybe they would just leave, to think, the dreaded fire nation in their own port. "Now what would you choose?"

Obviously aggravated the prince glowered looking at the old man with a sneer. "Just pick out a bag of stupid tea; we don't have time for this!" The old man was still unwavered by his aggression, the task at hand was much too important to rush my any means.

"Jasmine . . . or ginseng "

Throwing his hands into the air the prince left with a stream of smoke erupting from his nostrils, he could take no more of the old mans prattling. How someone that damned somber could be considered 'the dragon of the west'. Add some fur and he was no better than a lazy house kitty hawk,

Zuko looked at the walls of the city and sighed forcing his rage below the surface. Some children were ushered inside by their parents; it wasn't something he was used to. Back in the Firenation people would have rushed outside to meet him. But now, alone and bitter, they fled from him like he had the plague, then again maybe it's because they saw him as a monster. Hesitantly his hand went to the gashed scar on his face and he glared at the ground in front of him. The sooner they all get back to the ship the better. There was no avatar here and thus it wasn't worth their time. Each city they crossed has posters depicting the young child, with a reward. What was the point in all that when a fire nation prince could do no more than hold him for a few minutes, fleeting in his grasp? The last wind child came to be like wind, unable to contain and though she desire it so . . . it slips away only to return once more to tease you.

One day that smug little boy would be chained so tightly to his ship that he would never escape and the prince himself would stride back into the palace into the waiting arms of his father. The avatar would be the perfect present and he wouldn't have to go from port to port where people hated and feared him. There would be no more need to follow an idiotic ideological man around listening to his rambling and ravings on this and that. He would be home, where he belonged, where he wanted to be. This was the thing that he deserved most of all. Regaining his crown and his honor in one dramatic swoop.

The prince's hand cringed as he walked off pulling the poster along with him. Smirking evilly as the paper crushed to his will with only a mild cry of protest. As it set fire it burned rather brightly. Most likely something that lazy old man would want to write a poem about . . .

Back in the tea shop the old man finally had made his decision and paid the shop keepers gratefully for their patience. He was no fool and he knew the impression the fire nation had made on the world. They were twisted and cruel; in all honesty he had to agree. Wars were never fought over the people though; they were fought over the land and over the power. He'd lost his own son to these battles and wished to see them end. Without the avatar free in the world nothing could be done to stop the firenation's great power.

Tucking his purchase away in a cloth sleeve he headed back for the ship strolling peacefully, taking his time, enjoying the sound that his own footsteps made against the ground, there was no need to rush such things. All would come in time and hurrying would only make the inevitable come all that sooner. The prince was in a foul mood and the old man was almost certain that he had run off to sulk. So many things had been pressed upon him, the boy's own father, his brother, had banished the prince to search forever for the avatar. After three years he was ready to give up, that was when they found hope, at the North Pole where the small boy they call Aang was awakened. "Zuko . . . when will you see that you're banishment is more freedom than you ever truly had back in the firenation?"

"The avatar is bald…?'

"The avatar is MALE!!" What seemed to be the leader of the group shop fire balls at the other men, this was something the girl figured was a common occurrence. He didn't burn anyone so it seemed she was safe enough, if she could manage to control her mouth.

"I tired to tell you that I wasn't the avatar, it'd have been easier to try taking to you're ostrich horses" There went that pipe dream. A fireball was shot in her direction causing her to jump a bit and curl into herself with a small whimper of protest but it fell short, she was spared. Had she been a boy would she have been as lucky?

One of the men still on the back of his mount laughed a bit. "What if we shave all that hair off? She's flat chested enough to pass as a boy." The girl in question focused on getting the ropes undone as something to do. She couldn't move enough to actually get free. Their cat-calls were nothing new to her, she would never be as pretty as her older sister, never be as well mannered, never have as good a husband as, never be as graceful as. It no longer bothered her to be called boyish, in fact it was a compliment, and they weren't really going to cut her hair.

"We could peddle her off to some fool, get some gold under our belts and go on our merry way." This answer seemed to leave the majority of them pleased, some other fool who would think her the avatar and return home to the firenation only to be disgraced. It was true then, there was no honor among thieves.

Kicking her feet she glared up at them from the ground aggravated with her chocolate brown hair in her face from struggling. "And just who would you think to top you as a fool?"

The fire navy ship in the docks made all of them grin, only one person when around in that rust bucket, which means he was here and looking for something. The appearance of a large sack should have caught her attention sooner but she was too busy with the ropes. "No one can tell the difference, all babies scream the same"


End file.
